Desde la oscuridad
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Soy el oscuro habitante de las mazmorras... bienvenidos a mi mundo. Acomódense, les contaré una pequeña historia...


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner bros. también reconocerán algo perteneciente al genial Shakespeare, más concretamente, a su obra, Romeo y Julieta. No he hecho esta historia con fines lucrativos, sino sólo lúdicos.

¡Hola a todos los que leáis esto! aquí estoy con una nueva historia, de nuevo, casi una viñeta, por su longitus, aunque esta vez no se trata de un estudio del personaje, sino de un simple romance. Bastante pasado de rosca, en cuanto a la expresión, y de pareja no muy habitual. Espero que lo disfruten de todos modos, y que me dejen todas las opiniones que les pasen por la cabeza, pues me ayudan a mejorar. Acepto elogios, piropos, críticas constructivas y destructivas, pero no insultos. pasen y dusfruten, o al menos eso espero. Besos.

oOoOoOoOoO** Desde la oscuridad **OoOoOoOoOo

Soy el oscuro habitante de las mazmorras. Bienvenidos a mi mundo. Acomódense, les contaré una pequeña historia..

Ella, la del nombre de diosa, la única que se atreve a mirar a través de la piel y acariciar los sentimientos ocultos, ella, mi musa prohibida, me hizo descubrir que hay un mundo más allá del que todos tememos. Del que yo amo y odio, deseo y rechazo a partes iguales.

Hermione, la única que se a atrevido a ver más allá de las apariencias y despertar ese sentimiento que ya creía olvidado, la única que se ha adentrado en mi mente y en mi alma, con un poderoso hechizo, si al amor se le puede tildar de embrujo.

Entre las bambalinas de nuestro pequeño mundo, la soledad, mi fiel amante nocturna, bebe mis desvelos en la oscuridad. El chirriante sonido de una puerta cuando se abre. Y sus ojos. Mirándome desde su pequeño mundo, e incitándome a entrar en él, sin tener derecho a robar su inocencia. Sentimientos desvelados. Amantes ocultos a escondidas. Y su risa. Esa risca fresca y sonora por la que habría dado mi propia vida. El amor, invitado de honor en la fiesta de los deseos prohibidos. Cuando la luz y la oscuridad se unen en un haz poderoso, más maléfico que el mismo diablo. Suaves y cobrizos mechones de cabello ondulándose hasta el infinito, arrancado suspiros de la carne dormida.

Anhelos, obedientes a los designios del cielo. El cielo, muerto, arrancado de la piel a gritos, reclama impasible su parte del infierno. La aurora, hace el amor con el nostálgico deseo de posesión. Irrumpiendo entre nuestras sábanas y desvelando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, enterrados en la blanca suavidad de una noche de amor. Las almas ocultas de todos los amores prohibidos de la historia, se abren paso esta noche ante nuestro improvisado escenario de nocturnidad. Romeo y Julieta. Marco Antonio y Cleopatra. Severus Snape y Hermione Granger.

El arrogante habitante de las mazmorras y la de los labios rojos de pecado, la de las alas blancas de inocencia. La de las mejillas sonrosadas de deseos inconfesables. Mi musa. Mi musa doliente y prohibida. Y el amanecer nos sorprende con sus cantos de gallo, asesinos de las serpientes, aliados del león. Detectives de los amantes.

Nuevo chirriar de la puerta. Pasos instalándose en la madera carcomida. Enemigos acérrimos del crimen del amor. Unos ojos nos observan. Pero no son los de mi musa, que ahora duerme conmigo. La sonrisa de suficiencia que emanan los labios, no es la de ella, ni tampoco esos labios pálidos. El juego de la serpiente y el león ha sido descubierto. Una constelación de ojos enemigos y acusadores nos observan desde todos los ángulos de nuestro escenario.

Bebo el veneno. Es una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero segura. Veneno purificador, que al contacto con la sangre de las venas, se transforma en fuego abrasador No más intenso que el fuego del amor, pero sí más letal. Mi cuerpo sucumbe ante la furia de la mortal poción. Pero antes de dormir eternamente, veo sus ojos. Ojos marrones que contienen todo el lenguaje de las pasiones ocultas. Ojos fulgurantes, dolidos por mi tormento. Enfurecidos por mi adiós eterno. Finalmente, caigo irremediablemente sobre la pureza de las sábanas blancas.

No veo como mi musa coge un puñal atado a mi cintura con sus dedos temblorosos. No veo como lo sostiene con el miedo a lo desconocido reflejado en las tranquilas aguas de su mirada Y tampoco puedo ver ya como se lo introduce limpiamente en el pecho, cayendo junto a mi cuerpo, entre las blancas sábanas, que ahora se tornan rojas para siempre.

Los aplausos atronan en mis oídos bajo la escena final. Sabía que les gustaría. Cada año representamos _Romeo y Julieta_ en Hogwarts, y cada año escogen a los mismos actores. Lo que nadie de los que están ahí abajo sabe, es que tras un encuentro furtivo tras las cortinas, los actores este año no han actuado. Miro a Hermione sonriente, y la tomo de la mano, para saludar junto al resto del reparto. Los besos y las caricias han sido verdaderos. Este año ha salido mejor que nunca.

Lily


End file.
